The Awesome, Horrible, No good, Very hilarious, Holiday Sweater Christ
by Sasodooda
Summary: A little future tid bit from What's New Pussycat, one shot. All mistakes are mine and I do not own Glee or any Glee characters, just borrowing them again.


What's New Pussycat - little late Christmas one-shot

Rated M for naughty words and sexy times.

A/N: Hi! Hope everyone had a great holiday season and Happy New Year! I am finally done with all my other projects taking up all my time, so I am back to writing and couldn't be happier. So FYI, if you haven't already figured it out, the little girl in "Truck", Eden, is Brittany and Santana's first child from this story. So, even though "What's New Pussycat" is over, I will continue to write little tid bits like this from time to time, about their future. Enjoy! Also, I AM SO EXCITED TO WATCH OUR GIRLS SOON! BRITTANA HAPPILY FOREVER AFTER BITCHES!

Title: The Awesome, Horrible, No good, Very hilarious, Holiday Sweater Christmas Eve

"Shit! Fuck! Oh myyyyy Gawwwwddddd! Damn it! Ewwwwww!" Santana tried to protect her face as the warm liquid, once again, splashed against her neck and dripped down into her already puke stained t-shirt. "Babyyyyyy," Santana whined as Brittany rolled on the floor in fits of giggles and uninhibited snorts. "I thought only baby boys could pee right in your face, not baby girls. This kid can practically aim! Beeeeeee! C'mon, help me! Stop laughing, and why does she never pee on you?"

Brittany laughed harder. "You shut up, she may not have peed on me...yet, but who got pooped on in the bathtub yesterday?"

Santana's frown turned upside down at that little memory. "Ok, yeah, that was totally gross, but at least you were naked and already in the shower, we just had to drain the tub and hose you both off with the shower head. We're gonna be late," Santana gestured between the two of them; Santana still in pukey, now peed on clothing and Brittany still in just a bra and panties. "And not late due to fun, hot, lady sexcapades, but because of this one here." She tried to scowl at their half naked baby daughter, but one look at those chubby cheeks, all four of them, had both her mommies grinning like idiots.

"Here Baby," Brittany pulled a wipe from the container and lovingly dabbed the baby pee from her wife's neck, making sure to let her hand, with wipe, venture down the neck of the t-shirt to get the pee also running down her chest, cleavage and boobs. Santana smirked knowingly at her wife's wandering hands but didn't pull away, she'd never pull away from Brittany, no matter how gross she felt or how much she'd just been laughed at.

"I'll tackle this one," Brittany grinned right back at her wife, gesturing to the gummily grinning infant. "I'll finish her up and then I'll get dressed, go." She patted Santana's bum and shooed her towards the bathroom.

Santana smiled, listening to Brittany address their baby girl. "You're gonna make us late you know," Brittany cooed at the infant, "but it's ok cuz your mama and I are late all the time. Usually it's because we just can't get enough of each other and end up showering together, which leads to sexy times-"

"Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez!" Santana poked her head out of the open bathroom door, a completely fake and exaggerated scowl on her face and very much naked having stripped in preparation for her much needed shower. "Stop telling our daughter about our sexy times! Let's save that talk till she's at least three ok?" she winked and giggled. Who were they kidding, their kid's first words were probably going to be sexy times, vagina or like most of their friends and family assumed, fuck.

Brittany chuckled, shaking her head at her gorgeous, silly wife, and couldn't resist bending down and smooching Eden's pink, chubby cheek. The seven month old baby gasped and giggled at her mama's touch and closeness, grabbing handfuls of Brittany's hair and pulling. Tiny fingers yanked blonde hair and a tiny mouth opened wide, growling into a slobbery baby kiss. Brittany let her, she would never pull away over some drool. Baby kisses were the best, well, as baby kisses go, not to be compared to Santana's sweet lady kisses.

The annual Christmas Eve gathering, known as the awesome, horrible, no good, very hilarious, holiday sweater Christmas Eve party, was in full swing. This year's event was held at the fabulous Pierce Palace and was currently overrun by humans big and small in horrible, hot, crazy colorful and amazingly awful Christmas sweaters. The dining room was set up buffet style, the table full of meats, cheeses, crackers, casseroles, cookies, homemade fudge and even an untouched, lonely looking fruit cake. Mama Pierce's family from across the sea sent them one each year, which no one ever ate, but they still displayed at each Christmas Eve party, it was tradition. The card table in the corner overflowed with drinks of all kinds; a punch bowl full of egg nog, vodka, rum, soda pop and juice as mixers, and bottles upon bottles of wine. Cackling laughter, excitedly raised voices and Christmas carols echoed in each and every room, everyone was having a great time.

"Ummmm...help," Quinn held Eden at arms length at the dining room table, surrounded by, well, everyone. Eden grasped tightly to Quinn's awesome, horrible, bright red, reindeer and Santa covered Christmas sweater. The baby growled and pulled at the sweater trying desperately to get to Quinn's boobs, in other words, she was hungry and Quinn was lucky enough to be holding her when the poor infant became famished and needed a boob asap. Eden's growls turned to whines, which would soon lead to a shriek and eventually tears, snot and maybe even some screaming if not remedied post haste.

Brittany giggled snatching the baby from Quinn's hands. "Eden, Sweetie, I told you," she turned the baby so they were face to face, eye to eye, readying for a serious conversation, "not all boobies have milky, just me and mommy have milk for you. Ok?" The seven month old baby whined in response and lowered her head, face planting into Brittany's sweater covered titties. Her tiny hands grabbed and pulled at Brittany's collar, searching for skin, boobies, milk.

"Just like Santana," Stella giggled, her one year old baby girl, Regan, in her arms, pointing out Eden's desperate attempts to get to Brittany's boobs. Brittany nodded, because yes, Eden was exactly like Santana when it came to boobs, well Brittany's boobs anyway. "Totally," Quinn agreed, "it's almost scary, her grip is so strong for a baby."

Brittany plopped down onto the first available seat, right in between Mommy Lopez and Seiger on the sofa in the living room, just outside of the dining area. She handed Eden over to Mari, "hold her for a sec..." she whipped her fantastic green, penguin covered holiday sweater off in a flash so she was just in her white tank top and like a moth to a flame, Santana appeared right at her knees, staring at her milk filled cleavage. Eden started to whine and bounce in Mari's arms desperately reaching for Brittany, still very much hungry and also staring at Brittany's milk filled cleavage; like mother, like daughter.

"Too hot!" Brittany handed her sweater off to Santana and pulled Eden back into her arms quickly lifting her tank top and undoing the cup of her sexing nursing bra, thank you Santana and her awesome lengerie fetish and on line shopping skills. Even thought Santana carried their baby, using Brittany's egg, they both insisted they breastfeed their daughter. Their midwife, along with Daddio Pierce's and Papa Lopez's connections in the medical field, helped them get the medication needed to help Brittany lactate. It totally worked and Brittany was full of milk by the time Santana was only about six months pregnant. She pumped on the regular, every three to four hours, even at nighttime, to get her supply overflowing and of course, Santana was happy to help. Their midwife advised them that actual nipple stimulation, not just using a breast pump, would increase Brittany's milk supply further. Let's just say both ladies rediscovered their love of breast milk and with four healthy boobs and only one baby, there was plenty to share.

Eden latched onto Brittany's nipple hungrily and settled into a steady rhythm; suck, suck, suck, swallow and repeat. Her tiny hand instantly shoved up Brittany's tank top to play with the soft skin between her mommy's breasts, it was her favorite thing to do while nursing, she did it to both her mommies. Mari bent down placing soft kisses against her granddaughter's head, while Seiger ran her fingers over the softest, tiniest, pink toes.

Stella sidled up next to Santana and bumped her hip, successfully breaking her sister's staring contest with Brittany's chest. Regan kicked her feet and held out her arms to her auntie. Santana snatched the baby from her big sister and kissed all over her face till she giggled and started to squeal her first word over and over again, no, no, no, no, no.

"Oh how happy I am that that was her first word," Stella rolled her eyes and plopped herself down onto Mari's lap for some mommy snuggles, which Mari happily obliged. "Everything is no," Stella told everyone, "when I asked her if she was ready to come to the party tonight? No. But just as quickly she ran to the front door and tried to open it, ready to go. She says it, but pretty much has no idea what it means."

"Silly girl," Santana scrunched her nose up against Regan's causing the baby to laugh again. The toddler started to wiggle, wanting down. "Kiss first?" Santana asked.

"No!" Regan yelled but quickly opened her mouth super wide and pressed it against Santana's puckered lips, successfully leaving behind a trail of baby slobbers.

"Thanks," Santana grimaced and set her niece down so she could toddle over to her Grand Daddio Pierce. The little girl grasped onto his pant leg, pulling to get his attention. He looked down at her with a serious expression on his face. Regan narrowed her eyes and growled up at him, before turning quickly, shrieking and toddling away as fast as she could without tipping over, Adam hot on her tale.

Everyone giggled watching the interaction. "So freaking cute!" Mercedes walked over and sat down next to Seiger on the sofa.

"Hey Mommy," Stella spoke, "so this morning, Regan totally woke up while Gabe and I were having sex. And, well, we didn't know at first...and when I came, I looked over and she was totally just sitting up, staring at the both of us. It was so weird. I mean I know she's still super young and she has no idea what we were doing and totally won't remember it, but I don't know, do you think we should start trying to get her to sleep in her own room? She's still so little and nurses a few times a night, but I don't know, I don't want to like scar her for life or anything."

Seiger, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana chuckled at the mental pictures. Santana sat on the floor near Brittany's knees, pulling one of her feet into her lap and massaging gently. "Me and Brittz have sex in front of Eden all the time, but she's still so young. I kinda have the same questions about that. Like, when is it a good time to change those habits so as not to scar our babies for life?"

Mari patted Stella's thigh and smiled down at Santana. "Well, that's totally up to you and your spouses really. I mean obviously they won't remember at the ages they're at now, but Regan is already starting to talk, she's getting older."

"We always wait till she's asleep before we actually have sex," Stella told everyone, "but this time she woke up, so I guess we better be more careful." She shrugged.

"She's fine," Mari insisted, "no harm done, really. When you and Symone were about six, she walked in on me and Papa, and well, she got an eyeful, I was on top..."

"Oh God!" Stella moaned, "no more, enough, story over."

"No way," Brittany protested, switching Eden to her other breast to finish her meal, "I wanna hear this! Besides it may come in handy. I'm sure Eden is gonna get an eye full eventually and I want to make sure we handle it right. So what did you and Papa do?"

"Well, it was late at night and Symone got scared about something," Mari continued, "and I mean, Papa and I were in the heat of the moment when the door burst open. I knew it was one of you girls, so I just slowed down and turned to look at the door as calmly as I could. Papa totally started to laugh and couldn't stop. Symone barely batted an eye at anything and certainly didn't care my tits were on full display, she just crawled up into our bed wiping away her tears. I shifted off Papa and had him spoon me from behind to try to hide his erection so we wouldn't really scar her for life." Mari chuckled at the memory.

Everyone giggled at the sheer comedy and quick thinking of Mari.

"She didn't notice anything, just snuggled into my boobs and told me all about her bad dream before she fell back to sleep. Papa and I seriously couldn't stop giggling."

"And we totally congradulated ourselves, by finishing what we started as soon as Symone was back in her own bed." Papa wiggled his eyebrows at Mari as he passed by on his way back to the table to refresh his drink.

Everyone laughed harder. "Totally awesome," Brittany chuckled, "I think it was important that you didn't pull away from one another or try to hide though. Kinda like when you walked in on me and S that first time, all those years ago, I made sure to hold her tight and not push her away, cuz I didn't want her to think what we did was wrong." She smiled down at her wife, who returned that beaming smile.

"Exactly," Mari agreed, "and that's why I didn't turn and walk out either, I wanted to make sure you both knew that I was not mad, that I loved you and that we'd definitely talk everything through. Even little kiddos, they need to know that sex is ok between two consenting adults, not something to be ashamed of. Pulling away from one another or hiding your nakedness just makes it seem wrong or embarrassing, when it's so not. Sex is so important in relationships and you, as parents, are in charge of making sure your kiddos know that." she looked pointedly at Stella, Santana and Brittany.

All three girls nodded, grins on their faces.

"You know," Seiger said, "I'm really happy you and Papa and even Daddio and Mama raised us like this. I'm happy we can talk about this stuff without being all embarrassed, because I for one, learned a lot. I was never afraid to ask you guys anything."

"Good." Susie came up behind Seiger and placed a kiss on the top of her head, smiling at everyone. "Now enough sex talk though, it's totally time for dueling carols!"

Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel and Quinn took the first turn, like every year. They sang their own version of Baby it's cold outside, followed by Kurt and Finn doing their own take on the same song, which was hilarious, including a very dramatic spin and Finn full on dipping his step brother on the final note. The first round of votes were tied due to the split vote of Rachel and Quinn's version being perfect but Finn and Kurt's being downright gut splittingly funny. They decided that Regan would break the tie, so Gabe set her on the floor and she immediately ran into Kurt's arms, so basically Kurt and Finn won round one.

Next round was Mercedes, Ashley, Devon and Sam singing Away in a Manger, accompanied by Sam's acoustic guitar, followed by Mrs. Jones singing the same song. Let's just say Mrs. Jones took everyone to church and back. She won round two.

The duels continued till it was Santana's turn, doing her own jazzy version of Silent Night. Her opponent Tina wouldn't even sing because of the tears running down her face. She totally forfeited, claiming Santana's version would now and forever go down in history as the best version of Silent Night ever and she officially asked for it to be taken off the list of duels forever from this day forward. Brittany seconded the motion as she wiped at her own wet cheeks and tackled Santana pressing kisses all over her entire, beautiful, giggling face.

The game ended when Regan tried to climb up her mama's legs to get boobie while her and Gabe tried to finish their song. Regan pulled on her pant leg and let out an ear piercing scream, thus ending the game and the evening. Stella picked up her baby and sat next to Symone to feed her daughter. Symone put her arm around her twin sister's neck and rested her head on her shoulder, watching as she fed her niece.

Brittany and a few other's helped clean up a few things while the Pierce's and Lopez's wished their guests a good night and Merry Christmas. Santana changed Eden's diaper and bundled her up for the ride home. After many, many hugs, kisses and Merry Christmas's everyone headed home for a long winter's nap.

Back home, in the soft glow of the multicolored lights of the Christmas tree, Santana reclined on the sofa with her baby girl happily nestled and asleep against her naked bosom. Eden nursed to sleep till Santana's nipple slid from her tiny mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head, milk dribbling from the corner of her pouty lips. Santana giggled at the content and oblivious look on her daughter's face and nestled deeper into the sofa cushions, her eyes dancing from the pretty Christmas tree to her beautiful little girl. She felt Brittany's lips press against her temple, her eyes slid closed in bliss, a tiny hum of contentment escaped her smiling lips.

"Merry Christmas Baby," Brittany whispered, snuggling in close to her girls, her arm rested across Santana's stomach, fingers searching and finding soft, warm skin, on instinct, like always. She placed kisses to Eden's forehead, nose, and itty bitty rosebud lips. "Milk coma," Brittany chuckled.

"As usual," Santana added.

Brittany reached up and touched her lips to her wife's, kissing once, twice. "I'm so lucky," she breathed before nestling her nose into Santana's neck, pulling her wife and baby closer. Santana hummed again in contented happiness.

"What were we doing last year at this time?" Brittany asked, sighing through a sleepy yawn.

"This," Santana played absentmindedly with Eden's little toes. "Except we were more naked, tipsy and you were the one snuggled up to my titties," Santana teased.

Brittany pouted, kinda fake, kinda real. "No fairrrrrr," she whined, "my turn now."

Santana chuckled. "Baby," she kissed Brittany's forehead, "if you go put her in her bed, you can have my boobies."

"Not yet," Brittany ran her hand up and down Eden's back, "more mommies and baby snuggles first."

"Ok," Santana whispered with a grin.

"Besides," Brittany smirked, "I can still get your boobs." She thumbed Santana's nipple closest to Eden's slightly parted lips causing Santana to gasp.

"Fuck Baby," Santana groaned.

Brittany continued to toy with Santana's now hard nipple, rolling it against the soft pads of her fingers, circling it. She bent forehead kissing the nipple and all the surrounding soft, soft skin.

"Baby," Santana breathed, "please."

Brittany quietly stood and lifter her sleeping daughter from Santana's chest and held her against her own. "Be right back," she winked.

Brittany returned a few seconds later leaving their bedroom door open so they could hear the baby if she woke up. She switched on the ipod dock as she sauntered back over to her beautiful wife. Soft Christmas music wafted around the room, highlighting the soft glow of Christmas lights. "Happy Christmas Baby," she whispered, lowering herself onto Santana's body, nestling against her cushy boobs. "Victory is mine," she cheered, causing Santana to giggle, as she started kissing all over Santana's breasts. She pushed both tits together and buried her nose deep into the soft skin. "Mine," she mumbled.

Santana laughed, wholeheartedly at her wife's antics. "You are seriously worse than me B."

Brittany raised her head, eyebrows raised, head cocked to the side, smirk firmly in place on her pink, pink lips. "Wellll," she drawled, "you know that Eden is only borrowing these, these are totally mine. Now I don't mind sharing for a while, but hey, I grew up with these..."

Santana laughed even louder, her fingers played with the soft hairs at Brittany's neck. "You are too cute B. I love you so, so much."

"I know," Brittany grinned a toothy grin, moving forward and started to kiss up her wife's warm neck. "Besides," she spoke between kisses and nips, "wasn't it just yesterday, you just HAD to have some milky too, so much so that I had Eden on one tit and you latched onto the other."

Santana's hips jutted as Brittany punctuated her last word with a slightly harder bite to her neck. "B!" she squeaked and giggled. "Yes! I admit it, I am a boobie addict, but so are you!"

"Very true," Brittany agreed, kissing over the slight pink bite mark on her wife's neck skin, bringing her kisses lower. She kissed over the soft swells of Santana's upper breasts, her hands cupping them from below, thumbs flicking and caressing her tight, hard nipples.

Santana rolled her hips from below, pressing her center as close as possible to any part of Brittany between her legs. Brittany moved one hand down Santana's body, lower and lower, under the waistband of Santana's panties. She ran her fingertips between her girl's pussy lips, gathering the moisture seeping from her entrance, making sure to brush over her clit a few times eliciting soft moans and sharper hip rolls from the beautiful woman beneath her.

Santana whimpered in protest as Brittany's hand left her panties. "Just wait," Brittany whispered, kissing Santana's pouty lips. Brittany ran her wet fingers tips over one of Santana's nipples, coating it in her pussy juice. Santana panted under her, heart beating fast, watching her wife's actions, tummy tumbling with anticipation.

Brittany licked her lips at the sight of Santana's glistening nipple, mouth watering. She blew a cool breath on it, causing Santana to shudder, while she brought her hand back into her panties. She rubbed her clit over and over, till Santana's hips rolled in sync with her movements. She teasingly kissed and licked around the wet nipple before taking it into her mouth, humming at the taste of her wife, and at the same time thrusting into her dripping entrance with two fingers.

Santana yelped, then moaned at the overwhelming sentations coarsing through her body. "Oh B, yes, so good," she grasped the back of Brittany's head, fingers deep in a mess of blonde hair.

Brittany continued to thrust in and out, her own hips rolling and rocking against the back of her hand, harder and harder, palm slapping sensually against Santana's pulsing clit, increasing her pleasure. Santana wrapped her legs tighter around Brittany, using them as leverage to lift herself off the sofa, taking Brittany's fingers as deep as possible.

"Fuck! Oh God!" she chanted, as Brittany kisses moved to her neck, sucking and nipping. "Ohohohohohohoh! Beeeee!" She screamed as her body was taken over by violent shudders and overwhelming pleasure. Her legs squeezed against Brittany's hips, holding her still, her fingers still deep inside, being squeezed just as strongly by her convulsing inner walls.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...so good Baby, fuck...so good..." Santana continued to writhe under Brittany, arms tight around her neck.

Brittany pressed light kisses over Santana's face; her closed eyes, her scrunched up, cute little nose, her parted, panting mouth. "I love you S. So much Honey, so much," she whispered.

Santana grinned, her eyes blinking open to stare into blue ones hovering above her. "I love you too B," her voice cracked with overwhelming emotions, "I feel so, so lucky and so, so loved because of you Baby."

Brittany leaned down connecting their lips in a heated kiss, no more words needed to be said. Santana parted her lips and let her tongue explore and dance with her wife's, while her hands lifted the hem of Brittany's shirt up and over her head. She broker the kiss only to toss the shirt somewhere in the living room before reconnecting their lips. "I want to taste you B," she cooed as she pushed her backwards using their connected lips and her hands covering Brittany's naked breasts till she hovered above her wife at the other end of the sofa.

Brittany's breaths quickened, her hands grasped at Santana's butt. "Off!" she growled, tugging on her panties till she moved back. Santana stood quickly to remove them. Brittany watched from below, licking her lips at the sight of Santana's uncovered, smooth pussy. "Uh uh," Santana shook her head at her dirty girl. She playfully covered her naked pussy with her hands. "It's my turn."

Brittany tried to pout, but couldn't hold back her grin as Santana lowered herself back on top, immediately reconnecting their lips, her hands cupping and squeezing Brittany's full breasts, making sure to pinch her peaked nipples between her fingers. She kissed down her wife's neck, sucking and biting, kissing lower. She leaned back, her hands falling to Brittany's hips, her lips enclosing around a nipple, her tongue flicking over and over, between long, pulling sucks, being rewarded with a steady stream of sweet milk. "Mmmmmm," Santana hummed in appreciation.

Brittany's hips bucked, her hands pulled at Santana's hips, trying desperately to pull her closer. "Please Baby," she mewled, "I'm so wet..."

Santana leaned back, Brittany's nipple released with a wet pop. She lewdly pressed a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to Brittany's mouth, tongues dancing. "I can't wait to taste you B," she whispered, her hands working Brittany's panties down her legs, pulling them off her feet and tossing them somewhere onto the floor, they'd find all their clothes later. She kissed over Brittany's stomach, reveling in the quivers she felt beneath her lips. She used her elbows to spread Brittany's legs wider, blowing cool breaths over the wet, pink flesh.

"Fuckkkkkk..." Brittany hissed and spread her legs wider.

"So wet for me B," Santana cooed between kisses to Brittany's outer lips. She used her fingertips to spread her wider and sucked her swollen clit into to mouth, sucking hard. Suck, suck, suck, lick, flick, repeat. She let her tongue wander lower and hummed at the taste of the wetness she found.

Brittany cried out with incoherent noises, unable to form words, her hips bucking at every touch. She was so very turned on and overwhelmingly sensitive to the slightest touch, jumping at the feel of Santana's breath against her skin. "I need...I-"

"I know B," Santana hummed, "I'll take care of you Baby." She let her tongue enter her wife, pushing in as deep as she possibly could.

Brittany sighed out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in, sounding almost like a balloon that was let go of without being tied off. No sooner had the breath been expelled, another one was gasped in as Santana continued to tongue fuck her, deep, and gaining speed, faster and faster. Santana opened her mouth wider, making sure to brush repeatedly over Brittany's throbbing clit with her upper lip and thrust her tongue deeper and faster, her head bobbing with her efforts, thumbs holding Brittany's outer lips open wide. "Fuck S! Fuck!" Brittany chanted, hips rolling sexily.

Santana pulled away from Brittany's entrance, she knew she was close with the way her inner walls fluttered against her tongue and her mewling cries above her. She sucked Brittany's swollen, red clit into her mouth, sucking steadily, fingers teasing at her entrance, reveling as more and more moisture gathered there. She released her clit, nuzzling her nose against the wet bud, listening to her wife's cries of pleasure; her hisses of yes and more Baby, more. She pushed her tongue in deep once more, thumbing and circling her clit, licking at her fluttering walls.

"Oh! Fuck me!" Brittany's hips lifted from the sofa as her orgasm wracked through her body, her whole body stiffened, her thighs clenched, pressing Santana's face further into her flesh. "Shit! So good...oh baby...so good," she cooed as her body slowly started to relax till her body rested against the sofa cushions again. Brittany breathinly giggled, her eyeslids fluttered, closing from exhaustion, trying to catch her breath.

"Yummmmm..." Santana hummed, taking advantage of Brittany's relaxed state, spreading her legs wide again to lick and clean up the excess wetness from her intense orgasm.

Brittany giggled again and reached down to pull Santana up her body till they were face to face. "Wow," she grinned, staring into her wife's golden brown eyes.

"Delicious," Santana wiggled her eyebrows and licked her lips.

"Dork," Brittany pulled her closer, bringing their lips together, humming at the taste of herself in her wife's warm mouth.

Santana kissed across Brittany's pinked cheek to her ear. "Merry Christmas Baby," she whispered.

A few hours later, the baby started to whimper. She snarffled, fussed, and whimpered some more.

"Santana," Brittany whispered, reaching forward, her hands brushing against Santana's swollen chest, "it's your turn Baby, she had my boobs a couple hours ago, when we came to bed." She caressed the side of Santana's full breast, full of milk. Ever the boobie lover, Eden still woke up every three or four hours to nurse most nights.

"I'm on it," Santana mumbled, sitting up. She picked up her daughter from the co-sleeper beside their bed, bringing her close. She placed a soft kiss to her forehead before she held the baby to one of her breasts. Eden tried to latch on but was extra wiggly, her tiny hands scrunched up under her chin, whines growing louder.

"It's right there Sweetheart," Santana tried to guide her nipple into the baby's mouth, but she only struggled more and cried louder. "Wassa matter Boo?" Santana questioned, her daughter usually latched on and ate like a champ, anytime, day or night.

"Maybe she needs a new diaper first," Brittany suggested, sitting up and switching on the bedside lamp, hoping to help.

"Britt!" Santana gasped, "Look!"

Santana pulled Eden's hands from under his chin, cringing when she saw a bunch of tiny red bumps covering her daughter's chin and neck. Santana immediately removed the baby's Christmas footie pajamas and onesie, nearly panicking when she saw the rash spread over her little one's chest as well. "B," Santana looked at her wife pleadingly, "what is it? What do we do? Call 911! Get dressed!" Santana jumped from the bed, cradling the crying baby protectively against her chest.

"Hold up Baby, calm down," Brittany cooed, "let's call Papa first. Ok? Sit down Honey, here," she patted the bed beside her and held her arms out for Eden. "Let me try to calm her while you call Papa, ok? You're really worked up and remember she can feel that in us."

Santana nodded and kissed her baby's forehead a few times before handing her to Brittany and grabbing her phone.

Mari answered, suddenly wide awake at the unexpected three a.m. phone call. "Babygirl, what's wrong?"

"Mommy," Santana's voice shook, "I need to talk to Papa. Eden has a rash and we're really scared."

"Ok Sweetie, one sec."

"Hey Babygirl, what's up?" Papa questioned, voice rough from sleep.

Santana explained the rash; where it was, what it looked like, and how uncomfortable Eden was. Brittany listened closely. "Put him on speaker Baby," she requested, rocking and bouncing Eden, rubbing her hand up and down the baby's back, shushing into her tiny ear.

"Is the rash hot?" Cruz asked.

"No," Brittany answered, "just a bunch of red dots."

"Does she have a fever?" he asked.

"We'll check," Santana ran into the bathroom grabbing the ear thermometer from the cabinet and rushing to Brittany's side. She tested the temp in her own ear before using it in each of their daughter's ears, twice, just to be sure. "No fever," she sighed in relief.

"Good, that's good," Cruz told them, "that's a good thing. It's probably just an allergic reaction to something. Have you changed laundry soap or fabric softener lately? Or her bath soap or lotion? Have either of you eaten anything different since you started nursing, any extra peanuts or shell fish?"

"No Papa, not that I can think of," Santana voiced. Both girls shook their heads, staring into each other's eyes, hoping an answer would magically apprear. Eden calmed a bit with Brittany's bouncing, but still whimpered in her mama's arms, her tiny hands still scrunched up under her chin trying to scratch at the itch.

"Ohmygosh!" Brittany's eyes widened, "Wait, I think I may know..." She quickly and gently handed Eden to Santana, placing a quick kiss to Santana's cheek in hopes to help soothe her worries. She raced over to the laundry basket in the corner of the room, tossing things to the floor till she found all three of the horrible Christmas sweater they'd all worn at the party. She read each label, 100% wool, she grinned and nodded.

"What is it B?" Santana asked.

"I think our baby girl has inherited her Grand Daddio Pierce's allergy to wool," Brittany smirked.

Santana sighed in relief and even chuckled, the tension from her body slowly draining away. "Thank God."

Papa smiled on the other end of the phone, relieved too, but also super proud that his girl's had made it through their first big calamity in child rearing. "I think you're probably correct," he told them, "good work ladies."

"But Papa, she's still so uncomfortable, how can we fix it right now? Poor thing is so itchy and she won't nurse and my boobs might explode," Santana whined.

Cruz laughed. "Since she is now officially over six months it would be ok to give her a bit of the infant Tylenol for the discomfort. Give the the tiniest doseage and give it about 20-30 minutes. She should be much better by then, if not, call me back. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks Papa," Brittany smiled, "sorry to wake you so late...or early..."

"Anytime," Cruz insisted, "never hesitate when it comes to my grandbaby or one of my bigger girls."

"Love you Papa, good night," Santana said, followed by a big yawn.

"Love you Papa," Brittany echoed, before hanging up the phone. "I'll get the Tylenol," she kissed Santana's cheek again, taking the ear thermometer with her back into the bathroom, "maybe try to nurse her again, she seems calmer now."

The phone rang just as Santana settled back onto the bed, urging her daughter to nurse. Eden latched on but continued to try to rub at her neck. "Hello?"

"Hey Honey, it's Mommy, I just wanted to tell you one more thing. You and B should squeeze some breast milk into a cup and use a cotton ball to swab it onto the rash, it'll help faster than the Tylenol. I hate to think of my little angel over there all uncomfortable, poor thing." Mari advised.

"Will it really help Mommy? We'll try anything."

"I used to use it for all kinds of things with all of you girls Sweetie," Mari cooed, "when you were still nursing, probably around two or so, Stella got an eye infection and we had just moved and hadn't found a new pediatrition yet, so I used an eye dropper and used my breast milk. By the time I took her into the nearest urgent care, her eye was so much better. In fact, I didn't even fill the prescription the doctor gave me, I just kept using breast milk and the infection was gone within 48 hours."

"That's awesome," Santana smiled amazed, "I'll tell B, thanks Mommy."

"Is she nursing ok? Mari asked, just as Brittany returned.

"Yeah, but she's still really wiggly, I'm not sure she's even latched on properly," Santana grumbled.

"Take her off your boob and give her the medicine and swab the milk on the rash," Mommy insisted, "make her comfortable first, then try to nurse again. We don't need you to get sore nipples on top of all this due to a poor latch."

Santana listened and used her finger to break the poor latch on her nipple. Eden whined. "Ok Mommy, thanks again, see you tomorrow...or later today..."

"Bye Honey, love you, all three of you, and Merry Christmas."

Santana relayed all the information from Mari to Brittany. Brittany squeezed some milk into a cup and swabbed her baby's angry looking rash. Eden looked up at Brittany in awe, her tiny body almost instantly relaxing. Santana smiled as she sucked the exact amount of Tylenol into the syringe. Eden frowned at the foreign object at her lips, but opened up trusting her mommy, her thin pink lips smacking as the odd liquid entered her mouth and down her throat, brow furrowed. Santana and Brittany giggled at her confused face. Eden began to hum her soft mmmmmmm indicating she wanted boobie. Santana held her close again and she latched on properly, eating eagerly, while Brittany continued to swab the sweet, healing milk over the rash.

Brittany placed soft kisses against Santana's shoulder as she worked. "We did it," she grinned against Santana's skin, "we totally handled our first big emergency."

"We did huh? I'm proud of us," Santana grinned, "and I only panicked a little bit."

Brittany giggled. "Totally, you did good Baby. We both did."

The end, of this tid bit.


End file.
